I-4V Dive Bomber
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Confederacy of Independent Systems, Eternal Empire * Model: I-4V Dive Bomber * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Impervium-334, Starfighter components * '''Classification: Dive Bomber / Close Air Support Starfighter * Length: 7.04 Meters * Width: 12.19 Meters * Height: 4.03 Meters * Armament: Average - 2x 30mm Autocannons - 1x Bomb Launcher * Defenses: Moderate - 1x Starfighter Shield Generator - Impervium-334 Armor Plating * Squadron Count: Low: 8 * Maneuverability Rating: Moderate * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: None * Starfighter Sensor Package * Starfighter Ion Engines * Starfighter Hyperdrive * Starfighter Repulsorlift Engine * Starfighter Maneuvering Thrusters * Starfighter Communications Package * Starfighter Life Support System * Starfighter Inertial Dampeners * Crew Complement: 2 Crewmembers (Pilot and Weapon Systems Operator) * Forward Swept Wings: Designed primarily for the tole of providing Close Air Support to ground troops, the I-4V is built with forward swept wings, which give it increased maneuverability during atmospheric maneuvers, although zero-G maneuverability is actually decreased, due to the added weight * 30mm Autocannons: Intended to perform bombing and strafing missions, the I-4V has been equipped with a pair of wing-mounted 30mm autocannons, rather than more conventional blasters, allowing them to use different kinds of ammunition * Modular Bomb Bay: The I-4V features an internal bomb bay which is capable of carrying and launching various kinds of munitions, as long as they conform to a standardized form factor * Jericho Siren: The I-4V is equipped with a noise-making device which activates as the starfighter enters a dive and produces a loud, wailing sound. This is a feature intended for psychological warfare and it is meant to instill terror amongst enemy forces * Close Air Support: The I-4V is primarily designed for the task of performing bombing and strafing runs against enemy ground units, diving on a target from above and unleashing its deadly armament * Modular Munitions: The I-4V's autocannons and bomb launcher are designed to be able to use different kinds of munitions, making them more versatile than regular weapons * Psychological Warfare: The I-4V is equipped with a Jericho Siren, a noise-making device which activates when the starfighter is diving and produces a loud, wailing sound that is intended to instill terror amongst enemy forces * Zero-G Performance: The added weight of the large forward-swept wings and the Impervium-334 armor plating drastically impact the starfighter's zero-G maneuverability * No Hyperdrive: The I-4V is not intended for space operations and as such, it is not equipped with a hyperdrive, being reliant on a carrier to transport it to and from the battle * Dogfighting: While considerably faster and more maneuverable in atmosphere than most comparably-sized bombers, the I-4V is ill-suited for dogfighting and will fare poorly when pitted against enemy starfighters, unless properly escorted Dedicated Close Air Support starfighters are a rarity in the galaxy, with most organizations and governments favoring more versatile designs that can perform a wide variety of roles, thus decreasing the costs and logistical complexity of maintaining their starfighter corps. The Eternal Empire's ground warfare doctrine, however, places a heavy emphasis upon force multiplication and thus, has increased requirements for air support, compared to most other military forces. As such, the decision was made to commission a new type of strike craft that is optimized for this role. The project was handed to Karavin Concern, a Nelvaanian military-industrial conglomerate which supplies equipment for both the various branches of the Eternal Empire's military, as well as some the Confederate Defense Forces' divisions. The resulting project was the I-4B Dive Bomber, a highly specialized starfighter optimized for atmospheric operations and tactical bombing against ground targets. Because of its intended role, it is not equipped with a hyperdrive, being reliant upon a carrier for transport and deployment and its armament is highly specialized. Equipped with a pair of 30mm autocannons and an internal bomb bay, I-4V's operate in groups of two, diving on a target, dropping their bombs and strafing the enemy as they pull out of their dives and are capable of utilizing a wide variety of munitions, depending on mission requirements. Recognizing the potential for psychological warfare, the conglomerate also equipped them with Jericho Sirens, a type of device which produces a loud, wailing sound as they dive, intended to instill terror amongst enemy ground forces. Their atmospheric maneuverability is notably higher than that of most similarly-sized bombers and is owed to their large, forward-swept wings, as their intended role puts them at an increased risk of being attacked by anti-air armament. Because of this, their armor has also been increased and is much heavier than what is featured on most starfighters. Unfortunately, these features also negatively impact their zero-G performance, the added mass decreasing their maneuverability in space. Having undergone a series of tests which it passed with flying colors, the I-4V has been adopted as the Eternal Empire's standard Close Air Support starfighter and it is also being pitched to the Confederate Defense Forces by the manufacturer. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/i-4v-dive-bomber.123276/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Starfighters